


Please Don't Go

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Intubation, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Trauma, aniety, mentions of being shot, mob kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: Kylo Ren, notorious mob boss, is shot in an attempt on his life by another crime family and you rush to his side, hoping he pulls through.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I wanted to suffer today. I love the idea of Mob!Kylo and I wanted to work on some angst.

Your phone almost slipped from your hand as you fell to your knees on the hard floor of your kitchen. It was a call you hoped you would never receive, one that Kylo had warned you about, one that was inevitable given his line work. No matter how much he tried to prepare you for this day, you would never be ready to hear those words come through the phone. “Kylo was shot.” Cardo’s voice continued to flow through the phone, but you were no longer listening, your mind zoning out, hoping you would wake up from this nightmare. Unfortunately, you were awake, and the nightmare was your reality.

Shaking your head, coming out of your frozen stupor, you gathered yourself enough to speak. “W-where is he?” Your voice trembled as you pulled yourself up off the floor to stand on shaky legs. Cardo told you that they took Kylo back to the club, and the doc was on their way to start working on him. He said Kylo was shot in the chest, the bullet may have grazed his heart, and he had a collapsed lung. Upon hearing that, you ran to the bathroom and heaved the contents of your stomach into the toilet before returning the phone to your ear.

“Trudgen and Vicrul should already be outside waiting for you. I don’t want to scare you, but we’re struggling to keep him conscious, it’s not looking good.” You felt sick again, but there was no time, you needed to get down to the car. You hung up the phone, frantically pulling on a pair of shoes and running out the door without bothering to lock it. Taking off down the stairs, you took them two, some three at a time, making it to the lobby as fast as you could. 

Trudgen and Vicrul were waiting out front of your building and you jumped in the backseat of the SUV. Trudgen sped off down the road, weaving through cars as you stared out the window, silently praying that Kylo would be okay. As Trudgen focused on the road, Vicrul was on his phone. You were barely paying attention, but the words ‘retaliation’ and ‘Hux’ jumped out at you. Armitage Hux, an assumed ally, tried to take him out. You thought about asking Trudgen for more information, but you knew Kylo didn’t want you getting too involved in his business, at least not yet.

You were struggling to hold back tears as you watched the blur of the city lights go by, the memory of that morning with Kylo drifted to the front of your mind. You woke up before him for once, your head resting on his chest, admiring how the morning sun filtered in through the curtains. You peppered his scar covered chest with kisses, making your way up his neck and across his jawline until those sleepy honey brown eyes were gazing back at you. Kylo smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you close against him as his lips met your own in a deep kiss. “Good morning, gorgeous.” His voice was low and raspy from sleep. Everything seemed perfect, at peace.

The memory faded as the car slowed to a stop outside the club, and Vicrul was quick to open your door and usher you into the building. You barely registered the chaos of the club as you made your way to through the crowd. A small trauma room was tucked away in the back, always prepped for emergencies such as this, a surgeon always on call, minutes away.

You followed Vicrul with Trudgen close behind you, never letting you out of arms reach. Kylo will be upset that they brought you here. They were putting you in danger should Hux show up to make sure the job was finished, but Cardo didn’t care when he made the call. He knew if Kylo didn’t make it through this, that it would completely shatter you to not be there with him in those final moments.

Trudgen pushed open the door to the trauma room for you and you rushed passed him, your eyes flying straight to where Kylo was laying on the table in the middle of the room. Cardo was standing next to him, holding pressure on his chest wounds as the surgeon was scrubbing his hands and prepping at the sink behind them. There was blood everywhere. Kylo’s blood. Tears began falling as you ran to his side. He was trying hard to keep his eyes open and his breathing was uneven, struggling to catch his breath. 

You cupped his face in your hands, trying your best not to breakdown in front of him, trying to stay strong. He coughed out his next words painfully. “Angel, you shouldn’t be here.” You shook your head, even on the verge of death, he was more worried about you. He gathered up enough strength to bring his hand up and brush a tear away from your cheek. You squeezed your eyes shut, pressing your forehead to his and began to sob hearing his painful breaths.

You sniffled pulling back to look at him. “I-I can’t lose you, Kylo.” You whispered, pressing your lips to his cheek now wet from your tears, not caring that his blood was seeping into your clothes and smearing across your face. He started to say something, but his words failed him when his body started to convulse, the monitor was beeping faster and faster and then… it flatlined, and he stopped breathing. “No, no, no. Kylo! No, please don’t go.” A flood of tears continued to fall as you cupped his face, begging him to come back to you.

The doctor ran to his side moving quickly to try to revive him. Vicrul’s arms wrapped around your middle and pulled you away from Kylo. You fought him, thrashing in his arms, yelling at him to let you stay. He carried you out of the room and took you down to Kylo’s office to wait, blocking the door so you couldn’t run back. You punched at his chest and tried pushing him out of the way, begging him to move, but he wouldn’t budge. You eventually gave up, exhausted, and you slid down to the floor in front of Kylo’s desk, curling into a ball, and sobbed.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but you hadn’t move from your spot on the floor. Trudgen slipped into the room at one point, whispering something to Vicrul before walking over to you and wrapping a blanket over your trembling form. You looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, but he wouldn’t tell you anything. No one would tell you anything. Eventually, exhaustion won over and you passed out right there on the floor.

When you woke up, you realized someone had moved you over to the couch. Cardo was sitting down by your feet, Vicrul and Trudgen were no longer in the room. You sat up quickly, pulling your knees to your chest as you looked to Cardo with pleading eyes. “Please tell me he’s okay. Please just tell me something. I can’t stand not knowing. Please.” You begged. You would lose your mind, thinking the worst had happened if they kept you in the dark any longer.

Cardo looked at you with soft eyes. “The doc was able to get his heart started again.” You released the breath you were holding and urged him to continue. “The bullet missed his heart and they were able to repair the damage in his chest and lung. The doc is confident he’s going to pull through.” Your breath caught in your throat and you hid your face in your hands and cried, thankful that he wasn’t dead.

“Can I see him? Please?” You asked, looking back to Cardo. He nodded and stood offering you his hand to help you up to your feet. Walking down the hall to the trauma room, your hands were fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. You pushed passed Cardo as you approached the door, rushing inside. You froze at the site of him, he was intubated, helping him breathe until he was strong enough to do so on his own. You hated seeing him like this, so vulnerable.

You slowly walked over to his bedside, vision blurred with more tears. You carded your fingers through his hair as your eyes flitted over his resting features. His chest was completely bandaged up, a slow beeping from the heart monitor rang in your ears. Needing to be near him, you carefully climbed into the bed next to him and curled into his side without bumping him. The doc went to stop you, but Cardo cut him off knowing you needed to be close to him, to feel that he was still alive.

Kylo wasn’t completely out of the woods yet, but the doctor was confident that he was strong enough to pull through, and you knew that he was. After a few hours passed, you drifted off to sleep at his side as you watched his chest rise and fall with every breath of life.


End file.
